Beneath The Raging Water
by MisstressPhantomhive
Summary: Beneath the raging waters there's a story that is told. It tells of two women, one with hair like the ocean, the other celestial gold. The fate of those who live below shall be decided by their hand. And it's under betrayal's guide that this tale shall begin. ((Warnings inside!))


Summary:

Beneath the raging waters there's a story that is told. It tells of two women, one with hair like the ocean, the other celestial gold. The fate of those who live below shall be decided by their hand. And it's under betrayal's guide that this tale shall begin. ((Pairing(s) and warnings inside!))

* * *

Warning(s):

There will be Onesided love in this because this is hurt/comfort, romance, and adventure! If you read Love Is Give & Take you probably have a better idea of what to expect, so the Prolouge might be more of a review for you.

Uh, if you haven't read Love Is Give & Take you don't have to, because you'll be caught up in the Prolouge. It still might be a good idea to go read that two-shot because it's more detailed. (At least read Juvia's because I know Lucy's isn't all that good. I went so half-assed on that one.) But again, you don't have to you'll be caught up.

This story does diverge from the traditional plot. I know a lot of you didn't come to this with the thought of reading classic pairings, but let's just say I got a couple reviews that pissed me off and made me write a note specifically addressing that mind set.

I'm not a writer that really likes to stick to the set plots, I'm sorry about that, but uh…please bear with me, and I hope you enjoy this.

Any pictures can be found on my Archive of Our Own account. You know where you can see the picture without having to type twenty thousand links? Yeahh….

When it's picture time I'll give you links for where to find them.

Also be I linked Juvia x Lucy as a pairing because (SPOILER!) Yeah…I'm not gonna tell you. It's probably different from what you're thinking…. I'll even bet you.

Who takes up the bet? Leave it in the reviews if you do.

* * *

Prolouge:

Third Person Pov:

Falling from a cliff is not how Lucy or Juvia planned to die. It just happened, and they had no time to wonder why.

They reached towards the evening sky as they crashed below the waves. Both wondering how long it'd take for someone to realize that they were gone.

By the time Gray arrived, though, all he saw was a crumbled cliff and blood in the rushing water below.

He dropped to his knees clutching the necklace Juvia left behind.

Inside of the ice make necklace Juvia's magic died down before speeding back up the match Gray's heartbeat.

The male looked down at the jewelry. He still remembered her face when she realized that he was her Secret Santa. He hadn't wanted her to get her hopes up like she always did when it came to him. Especially when he was dating Erza at the time.

A small smile graced his features. Juvia's eyes lit up so much that they'd turned a few shades lighter.

"I'm going to find you Juvia. And I'm going to give you a proper burial."

Standing up, Gray ran back to his reception where he broke the news to everyone.

It didn't take long for the festivities to stop. And sadly it didn't take long for night to fall leaving everyone to turn up empty handed.

"Lucy was with her."

Gray and everyone else around him turned to Natsu as he approached.

"What?"

"Lucy's scent is in the water just like Juvia's. They both died here."

Gray swallowed and choked. Not only had he lost one precious family member, he'd lost two. No, everyone had lost two precious family members and no one could find a body.

"Wowie! What's with all the long faces here?"

Everyone on the bank of the river turned to face the newcomer.

She looked….fish like. Almost like something that came out of one of Levy's novels.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu shouted in annoyance.

He was in mourning and here comes a weird woman all happy-go-lucky? Any idiot could clearly read the mood!

"I'm Adronica, maid of the king of Water. Nice to meet you."

"I don't care who you are, just leave!" Came Gray's voice, his words calling up sounds of agreement.

"I'm here because you're mourning for people who aren't even dead."

"What?!"

Adronica covered her ears as Fairy Tail let out a collective shout. "They're not dead. They're safe actually. See…"

Pointing a blue finger towards the rushing water, she watched as heads turned to the image.

Surrounded by water was Lucy and Juvia, both dressed in imperial clothing, clutching eachother as a block of ice sealed them from the rest of the world.

"Lucy! Juvia!" Wendy shouted with tears of both relief and worry.

"Rest assured, they're safe. But they're being tested. I want to tell you but I'm not at liberty to say. So instead I'll tell you why they're not dead."

Eyes looked skeptically at Adronica as she began to speak.

"Beneath the raging waters a story is told. It tells of two women saving us. One with hair the color of the ocean, the other of celestial gold. After forgetting their mer fate, they were damned to land until they remembered. But without the goddesses of sky and sea all that we know began to cease to be. So the king went to see the oracles who told of a prophecy."

 _One with hair of the ocean.  
One with hair of sun.  
After betrayal the end has begun.  
They have been hurt and thus must be sealed.  
Taken care of by the king and his subjects until they're done._

 _Down deep is where they must dig until the desire has been found.  
Only then is love's hand guided to remove them from their dark cloud.  
They are promised to eachother, yet promised to another._

 _But only after they meet thy fate is the balance forever saved._

The mages stood silent for a moment trying to straighten out her words. In the end, it was Master Makarov that spoke first.

"How do we save them?" He asked, a glare in his gaze.

"You can't. Inside the protective sphere only they can emerge when they are ready. And even if you could you wouldn't get near them. They are our goddesses and my race would be damned should you touch them."

Natsu let out a low growl. "That is my best friend in there. The hell I won't save her! Both of them! They belong here with us!"

Adronica smirked. "If your words are true, I look forward to seeing you." She tossed a book to them which Levy caught. "You'll need this if you plan to get anywhere. But that's assuming you can decipher it."

With a snap of her finger Adronica disappeared leaving the guild to look at Levy who opened the book.

"I can't read this language. I've never even see it!" Her cheeks bloomed with color at the thought of learning something new. "But I'll get right on it. Juvia and Lucy need us! But, the first step seems to be figuring out what race Adronica was from."

"Why? Just decode it like you always do." Natsu huffed.

"It doesn't stem from our language, Natsu. If I don't know where it stems from, I can't figure out the basics and that makes all of this twice as hard."

Lisanna stepped to her husband's side and grasped his hand. "We'll make it work either way. For the sake of our friends. Levy, what do you need?"

"Well….the guild is a start. And after that…as many sci-fi books as you can find. I have a theory…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
